


14x13 "Lebanon" Coda

by somethinginthestars



Series: Supernatural Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Some angst?, Supernatural characters actually communicating? in my neighborhood?, it's more likely than you think, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginthestars/pseuds/somethinginthestars
Summary: Dean and Cas talk after the timeline has been reset.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	14x13 "Lebanon" Coda

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3! I'm toying with all the mechanics of the site right now figuring things out. This is a little coda I wrote back in Feb '19 when the episode aired. I won't lie, I'm a pretty experienced writer but this isn't my best work. I just went through my old journals to throw something onto my page and this was the first thing that suited my fancy. Enjoy!

Sam and Mary scatter as soon as they get the chance. It's not that they don't want to hang around with Cas, it's that they both know how much Dean does. So Mary heads to her room to mourn her husband and Sam conveniently gets a call from Maggie and wanders off.

Dean stands still for a moment as Cas goes to descend the staircase in thick, silent confusion. Eventually, Dean's brain catches up and he meets Cas halfway across the landing where they easily wrap their arms around each other. They stand comfortably in their embrace or what is too long but not long enough at all. Cas pulls away to look at Dean, a question wading around in his deep ocean gaze.

Dean glances down to the floor and back up at Cas again. His throat goes dry and raspy when he starts, "It... We... There was a– a temporal shift?"

Cas nods slowly, squinting as he considers the events of the day. "I thought so. Angels can sense time fluctuations and other abnormal phenomena. It's why I came as fast as I could."

Dean chuckles because technically Cas was here earlier.

Cas narrows his eyes in that way that tells Dean he knows something's up but he hasn't quite grasped the entire picture yet.

"I need a beer," Dean announces. He marches off to the kitchen, leaving Cas to follow him because he knows he will, and of course he does. Even without a word from Cas, Dean slides him a bottle, too. Dean sits across from the angel and the two of them sit in comfortable silence as Cas waits patiently for Dean to explain what partook in his absence. Dean is halfway through his drink before he opens his mouth. "We got our hands on this pearl that could grant wishes. We thought we could use it to get Michael out of my head..."

"A Baozhu pearl? Dean—" Cas, realizing his tone, takes a calming breath. "They don't grant wishes. It seeks a desire it can use to cause chaos."

Dean frowns, realizing this could have all been avoided had he consulted Cas like Sam suggested. "Yeah, well." He fiddles with the neck of his beer. "Dad came back."

Cas's mouth drops open and his eyebrows raise. "Dean..." The angel's voice is nearly apologetic. He's grappling for something to say, but keeps drawing up blanks.

They are not overtaken by what could have been some sort of awkward silence, however, because Dean apparently has more to say on the matter. "I let him die a long time ago, Cas... but... that's the first time I got to have my family..."

"Dean, you have a family. We'll always be here for you."

"I know, Cas. I just– I wanted to keep that. I told Sam I didn't care about hte consequences, but then–" Dean swallows.

Cas reaches up to touch Dean's face, bloodied and battered. "Dad staying would've meant sacrificing mom; would've meant sacrificing _you_." Dean frowns, muttering, "I've lived over a decade without dad. I could hardly go two weeks without you."

Cas frowns. Dean doesn't like it so he kisses the angel.

Well, at least the frown is gone. When Dean pulls back, the look on Cas's face makes him chuckle. "Come on," Dean says, pulling Cas away further into the bunker.


End file.
